A normal day for the straw hat crew
by Hetti
Summary: Just another normal day at the Sunny  Don't really get the rating thing so I hust mark it as k
1. Chapter 1

Just another normal day for the Straw hat crew, Sanji thought as he watched the marine ship they had been fighting disappear in the horizon. It had been close this time. All of their wounds after Thriller Bark was not completely healed .And that shitty swordsman had almost died… again. He looked over at the infirmary where Chopper had barricaded himself as soon as the marines had begun to falter in their attacks. He really felt sorry for those marines. As soon as Zorro's body had hit the deck, Luffy had gone completely crazy. He had almost killed the howl marine crew with on blow, but he had to admit that he had also gone a little mad. He looked down on himself, he looked like crape. His shoes were covered in blood; in fact his howl body was covered in blood. His pants was still on and working, but it had holes all over. His jacket hung open and his shirt was not tugged in his pants as usual. Sanji reached down to his pocket and took out a smoke. He tried to lit it, but realized it was soaked in blood. This day was going to hell. He looked at the infirmary once more and felt his eyes filling whit tears. Dam it. If that shitty swordsman died what was he going to do? Chopper had been in there for ages now. A single tear rolled down his cheek. - Sanji? Namis face come in to sight. – Are you alright? She as the rest of the crew was full of bruises and wounds. - Yes Nami, I'm fine. Sanji answered, not really convincing anyone, but before Nami could get in to the howl discussion mood the infirmary door opened and a weary tired reindeer come walking out, his head hanging and feet dragging. Sanji looked at the doctor prepared for the worst. The little reindeer looked up meeting the crew's eyes, he smiled. –Zorro is alive and asleep. That was all Chopper said before he fall to the ground with execution from the fight and taking cear of Zorro. The howl crew ran to Choppers side and turned him around, He was asleep with a satisfied smile on his face. Sanji felt his feet giving away under him and retched out to support himself the railing. – Sanji, it was Nami again, -don't forget to breath. Only now he realized he had been holding his breat since Chopper had walked out. Sanji looked at Nami and smiled tiredly, taking in a deep breath.

Zorro tried moving his toes, it worked. Now his fingers, ho got a reaction. Then he tried moving his head, it was a bad idea. A pain shoot through his spin, making him growl in pain. He slowly opened his eyes, it was dark. Only one light in the room, which he was thankful for, his eyes adjusting. He was in the infirmary, so much his brain could tell him. Zorro then turned his head, ignoring the pain, and looked to his right. Only to almost die of a heart attack. There was something or someone sitting next to the bed on a sher. It was pale as a sheet and had dark bags under its eyes. It was wearing a suit and tie, but it was covered in blood. – Sanij? Zorro's voice cracked and was barely hearable, but the thing next to him reacted on the sound of its name. It turned it's dead tired eyes to him. Zorro had never seen Sanji this tired and out of shape. –Watch happened to you? Zorro's voice filled worry after overcoming the first shock of seeing the ghost of what have had been the cook. Zorro watched the other man's eyes filling with furry, and before he knew what was happening the cook had grabbed him by his shirt and lifted Zoro's upper body from the bed, now there faces only inches away from each other, and Zoro gasped now seeing the cook's face close up. Sanji breathed through his nose, before his low voice reached Zoro's ears. – You happened. Don't ever do that again. Sanij stared into Zoro's eyes for a long moment. Before Sanji let go of him and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost one week since there fight with the marines, and about to days since Zoro had woken up after the fight. And everything was back to normal or almost everything.

The fact that the stupid love cook hadn't spoken to him to him after he had left the infirmary that night Zoro had woken up was starting to get to the swordsman, and that no one really spoke of what had happened when he was unconscious.

Zoro had tried to convince himself that he was happy with being left alone by that stupid love cook. No fights, no arguments and no Sanji. Wasn't that his three favorite words? Apparently not.

He heard light footsteps and cracked his eyes open to a small line. He already knew how it was. Sanji walked over to the railing and leaned agents it, making his pants tighten over his ass. Zorro shot his eyes quick. This thoughts again, he had first realized he had them after their adventure in Arabast.

He slowly cracked his eyes back open. Sanji was still there looking at the sunset. Zoro had noticed this about the cook, among other things, he only watched the sunset. Never the sunrise. He couldn't help wonder why, when he thought about it, the whole man was a mystery. Where had he come from? Why did he hide his eye? How had he ended up on that floating restaurant, and how had he ended up being Red Leg Zeff's apprentice?

Zoro wanted to know, but knew that Sanji would never tell him. Even before the whole "you don't exist" thing that was going on. Zoro closed his eyes once more and decided to think about that later.

The sun finely went down, and Zoro could hear Sanji turn around and heading towards the galley to prepare supper, at least he thought so until he realized Sanji had stopped walking and was standing in front of him. Zoro was about to open his eyes when he heard the click from the lighter, the cook inhaled and exhaled some smoke before he sat down beside the "sleeping" swordsman and start talking.

- Why do you look so peaceful when you sleep, marimo? The cook's voice was low and… sad? Zoro wanted to see if Sanji's face reflected the feelings in his voice, but the cook was apparently not done speaking.

- The only thing you do when you are a wake is scowl, work out, eat and scowl some more. The cook next to him chuckled softly. – and never once have you complemented my cooking.

He sighted the sad tone back in his voice. Sanij than stud up and walked towards the kitchen, not noticing the cupule of eyes glued to his back.

The supper was a mess as usually. Luffy grabbing everything he could reach, including everyone else's food. They tried to defend it as best they could, but the best tactic was to finish your food before Luffy could take it.

Sanij couldn't help but frown, because of their captain everyone was digging in, not really tasting the food. Well, not everyone, as usual that shitty swordsman was eating slowly, and chowing the food properly. It really irritated Sanij that the only one that didn't comment his food was the only one who really tasted it. Hi didn't know why Zoro's opinion mattered so much, it just did.

He turned towards the sink and begun on the dishes. As his crew mates made their way out they said there usually thanks, until there was only one person left except him in the gally.

- Hey, love cook! As Sanij had done for the last couple of days he ignored the green heard man.

- Oi, you shitty aha- cook, at least look at me when I'm talking to you. Sanij didn't react at all, not even when he heard the moss- head make his way towards him. Sanij dropped everything he had in his hands just in time as Zoro spun him around. Sanij was prepeard to yell at the shitty moss – head, but something in his eyes stopped him. They were staring at each other, before Zoro exhaled and looked down scratching the back of his neck.

- I…I just wanted to say, Sanij noticed that the swordsman cheeks went a little red, - thank you for the food. He looked Sanij straight in the eyes like to say it was really true, not something Nami had made him say. Sanij was in chock and could only steer back at him, as Zoro turned around and walked back to the door.

Just as Zoro reached for the door handle he could hear Sanji answered with a stunned thanks. Zoro looked over his shoulder and meet Sanji's eyes, as hi did he got the urge to tees the blond.

- I can't help it, Zoro said a grin spreading through his face as he watched the blonds confused expression. – looking peaceful when I sleep, I mean. Zoro watched the other man turn red in embarrassment and made it out of the way for a flying frying pan that slammed in the wall where his haed had been only seconds ago.

Zoro couldn't help but laugh ad he slammed shoat the gally door behind him. He had a feeling that the "you don't exist" period was over.


End file.
